


Spend It With Me

by ElZacharie



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElZacharie/pseuds/ElZacharie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard proposes to Allison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spend It With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a real story I heard during Houston Pride. I wanna use it for Grimmons or s/t too.

The ring was an impulse buy, if he was being honest with himself. Leonard had seen a picture of it on Allison's computer in passing, a silver band with a sapphire on top, and couldn't get it out of his head. When he saw the very same ring in the shop window, he knew he had to buy it.

The only thing left now, however, was proposing.

Aiden had suggested he come up with a line; Allison wasn't big on over the top gestures, and neither was Leonard. After several weeks of crumpled up papers filled with stupid puns and lines, he wished the opposite were true.

The day of reckoning finally came a few days before their anniversary. The two sat on Allison's couch in her dingy apartment, watching some stupid romantic movie that had his girlfriend completely enthralled. Leonard supposed he would have liked it to, had it not been for the box he was clutching in his hand.

When Allison paused the movie to get more popcorn, he made his move. Leonard grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him, holding up the ring.

"If you don't have anything to do for the rest of your life, will you spend it with me?" he asked.

Tears welled in her eyes and she nodded, laughing. "Absolutely!"


End file.
